


The Perfect Time

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Nogitsune, Stiles hasn't allowed many people in. But even before that, he and Derek hadn't made a move. Both of them had been waiting for the perfect time, but as Stiles came to realize, the perfect time is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based on some _AMAZING_ art I saw on tumblr [X](http://gri-clover.tumblr.com/post/115772176796/the-perfect-time-a-necessary-talk-after-the)   
>  You guys definitely have to go look at it's gorgeous.

“Derek?”

Derek looked up as he heard the door slide open a little and Stiles’s voice whispered through. “I’m here, Stiles.”

“Can I come in?”

Derek nodded, setting aside his book and getting to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Stiles kept his eyes low as he slid through the small opening and closed the door behind him. “I’m working on it.” Stiles was in long, baggy sweatpants and an even baggier sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. Derek knew without having to see the evidence or hear the confession that Stiles was wearing them to hide how skinny he was or how his hair had lost some of its color and shine, going dull brown instead of the vibrant brown it used to be.

“Did you need something?” Derek asked, curious. Stiles hadn’t really been reaching out to any of the pack lately. After the Nogitsune, Stiles pretty much shut down, not letting anyone other than his dad, Scott, and Lydia even touch him for an kind of slightly extended contact.

“You.” Stiles said simply, finally looking up at him.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles shook his head.

“When I was the…when I was possessed by the Nogitsune, I realized a few things.” Stiles told him. “Life is short. Ours is even more so with the shit we deal with. And at this point, I’m sick and tired of trying to wait for the perfect moment.”

“Stiles, I…”

“C’mon Derek. Why are you so afraid?” Stiles asked him. “Look at me. I’m alive. We’re all alive. And we both know that both of us want this. There is no definite future with our lives. We could die tomorrow or in a hundred years. Our time is now. _This_ is the moment.”

“Stiles.” Derek said, his voice breaking. “I can’t. If-if we were together  and then you got hurt like everyone else I’ve ever loved, I wouldn’t be able to bear it. It would quite literally tear me apart. And with me, you’d never be out of danger. You’d constantly be surrounded by it and you would never be safe. You’d never have a normal life.”

Stiles stepped forward and raised a hand to Derek’s cheek. “Derek please. I don’t want a normal life. I could never have a normal, safe life without any danger if it meant leaving the people I love behind me in the same danger that could hurt me. I don’t know a single person in this world that could do that on good conscious. You know me. I’m loyal to those I love.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Derek whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against Stiles’s.

Stiles smiled softly. “And I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” His smile turned to a smirk, close to the familiar one Derek loved to see but still pained and strained with what Stiles dealt with. “But I would really like something to happen with me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“If we do this, if we risk this, don’t ever leave me alone.” Derek whispered, tears and pain audible in his voice. “I don’t know if I could handle that.”

Stiles nodded. “As long as you promise me the same.”

“Definitely.”

Stiles smiled leaning in. “Thank you, Derek.”

Derek smiled back. He didn’t bother saying anything in return, just leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips. Everything he needed to say he put into the kiss. His love, his fears, his hopes, his dreams. Every ounce of his love for the boy in front of him pushed into the tender press of the kiss.

Stiles moved his hand from Derek’s cheek to the back of the wolf’s neck, holding him close. Stiles returned all the love he could feel from Derek with his own love and relief that just once Derek was going to let himself have what was good for him. What he wanted. What they both wanted.

Derek raised his own hands, cupping Stiles’s face as they pulled apart, breathing heavy with wide grins.

“You’re amazing.” Derek whispered, pressing his forehead against Stiles’s again.

“I’m broken.”

Derek shook his head. “You’re hurt but that isn’t your fault. But you know what? So am I. We’re all hurt because that’s what this life does. It breaks you. But we’ve got each other and we always will. We will be fine.”

Stiles looked at him, eyes wide. “You really believe that?”

“That we’re fine?”

“That it wasn’t my fault.”

“I don’t have to believe in a fact. That’s the nice thing about facts. No matter what you think, they will _always_ be true.”

Stiles smiled, looking like the old Stiles for the first time since they got rid of the Nogitsune. “That’s not true.”

“You got that bastard thing because you sacrificed your mind to save us from Jennifer and then we left you so alone you didn’t have the support to keep it out.” Derek said firmly. “It was our fault.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Derek just pressed a quick kiss to his mouth.

“Do you want to argue with me about this or did you want to go upstairs and do something?” Derek asked him with a small smirk. “I believe you mentioned an interest in doing something with me?”

Stiles’s eyes went wide and he smiled. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Derek grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Not before I’m the life of you first.”


End file.
